Grish Grish
Grish Grish is a goblin. He was born around 2PF and works at the Orc Pit in northern Gala Gallaa with Tigers before Tigers become Agintem of Gala Gallaa. Grish Grish is known to be descended from Grik Grik, who fought in the first Illuminatti war. Role in the first Scrali wars Before the settlers led by Joe John arrived in Pennsylfornia, Gala Gallaa was the leading power of the hidden continent. They had been ever since they destroyed the empire of Gardus Ningo. So naturally, they wanted to maintain that position. They started by sending out embassies to the Camouflage Emperor of the Martians, thus securing their alliance in the wars that would follow as the smaller kingdoms adjusted to the newcomers. Meanwhile, Tigers was the Master of an Orc Pit, and Grish Grish and Urk were his second in commands. Grish Grish controlled the northern battle front during the first big war against Joe John and the other humans. The war attracted the attention of the elves, who helped defeat the Scralis. They still owned the Orc Pit, but their defeat was disgraceful. Because they had lost so badly, Hannah, the agintem at that time, assigned a new manager to keep control of Tigers. Grish Grish was not to pleased, because he was Tigers' companion in evil. When it was discovered that the new manager was possessed by a cutesy bootsy, they gave up and sent the entire group off to live in the caves. Grish Grish was the one who found out about the real purpose of the mission, to control the Gorge and summon allies from other worlds. Then they were attacked by the Free Militia, led by Jacques, and fought for eight days before giving up on the scheme. They went back to their orc pit, where they found that someone had been digging in their absence! Tigers wanders aloud, "Who could it be? The Rangers? The Elves?" This is the beginning of the Whacker cycle. To watch the series, go to YouTube and search for "Orc Family Reunion episode 1". Freinds While at the Orc Pit, Grish Grish is very popular because of his quick wit and sarcasm. Urk Urk is a Uruk from Scalplo. He, like Grish Grish, is an overseer. Blue Lady Her real name is never given, and this is what the credits call her so... She is a Snaga, and Grish Grish enjoys bossing her around. Cubs Cubs is a regiment leader. He lives at the caves, and commands a group of golems and orkys. Rides a warg. Gamecocks Gamecocks is Tigers' son. He lives in the caves, but is mentioned in many of the comics and accompanies Tigers to the Gala Gallaa Olympics, but is only referred to as "...a Warg Rider!" Bulldogs Bulldogs is the beloved warg of Tigers. He is seen in the very first episode accompanying Tigers as he gathers sticks. He is featured many times in the series. The Work and Goldag the Hobgoblin These two characters are extras, but are still very popular with the fans. The Work is the son of a Warg and a Orc, and is notorious for his nervous laugh. Goldag the Hobgoblin is a sassy worker. Shortly before being slaughtered in an orc row, he remarks to Tigers, "I don't see you working, I notice." The Trinket Seller and Baby Orky In one of the cutest Orc scenes ever, the Trinket Seller is seen cleaning her son, known to fans as Baby Orky's hair, whilst he squirms in protest. Later, she is the one who finds the Whacker of Gardus Ningo, causing the orcs infinite trouble.